This Will Do
by Pink-Smoke
Summary: What if Rory had spanked Finn the night of her party? RoryFinn


Disclamier: I own nothing off or relating to Gilmore Girls.

"Drinking is bad and we're bad for doing it! Spank Me?" Finn says as he smirks at Rory.

She giggles and the says " Stand up and turn around!" he obliges looking slightly confused , his expression turns quickly to shock as he feels three smacks on his ass and not light , friendly ones mint he add.

"Why! Miss. Gilmore I didn't now you had it in you." Finn says once he's recovered from the shock.

"Then you don't know me very well!" She states as she sends a wink his way. He stands there still cemented to the floor, wonder what had just happened.

Later That Night

"You look nice" Dean says as he hops into his truck and drives away. She fights against the tears pressing against the back of her eyes.

"Rory, love?" She hears a distinctly Australian voice say as he wraps his arms around her waist. " What do you say we drink your sorrows away?" She turns around looking up into his caramel colored eyes which she notices are filled with worry. "O.K" she says as she lets him lead her back to the pool house.

Even Later That Night

The limo drives up in front of Rory's dorm dropping her and Finn off. They stumble happily towards her door , as she starts to search for her keys, after about five minutes Finn says " Having a little trouble there love?"

"What does it look like Finn?" she replies sarcastically

"Looking for these by any chance? "he says dangling her keys in her face

"FINN!" she screams as she reaches up to grab the . About this time he holds them higher above his head, She jumps for them.

GIVE. ME. KEYS. NOW! She grinds out

" Don't get so testy," he says as he hands her the keys.

She lightly hits his chest "Ouch!" he proclaims in mock hurt. Finally managing to get the door open . As she turns around to till him good night, he dips his head and brushes her lips with his. Finn cringed as the look of shock he saw cross her face he was about to apologize when she grabbed him by the collar and brings he lips crashing down on hers. After recovering from the shock of it all he starts to kiss her back accepting her tongue into his mouth. He can't believe how good this feel's who new she could kiss like this. As the need for air becomes ever present , he moves his lips down her jaw line and then to the creamy skin that is her neck he loses all ability to think as she moans his name He starts to back her into the dorm once in he closes the door by pushing her into it he start to descend on her collar bone and then down her chest while unbuttoning her shirt along the way as her hands are running through his hair.

Next Morning

Rory awakens as the sunshine reaches her eyelids , she turns over felling no one there she not surprised , but she thought maybe he would be different. She feels a tear start to make it's wet moist trail down her cheek "No! I'm not going to cry." she whispers into the pillow. "Why would you love?" Rory turns shocked to see a very good looking Finn in her doorway. "I have a surprised for you!" he says excitedly

"Give it to me!" She sequels jumping off the bed and running toward him

" I don't think I want to anymore being ordered around like that. "

"Fine, But don't expect to get any from me in the near future!"

Finn gasps at her "Traitor!" He pulls two cups of coffee from behind his back .

"Are both of those for me!" she says bouncing up and down on the bed.

Of Course Doll! She grabs both cups as she kisses him and plops back down on the bed taking alternating sips from the cups.

"What do you have to do today love?"

"It's Saturday absolutely nothing! "she gleefully replies

"What would you say to a movie?"

"Yes!"

"I'll pick the movie , you pick the food. How does that sound?"

"As long as you know that if the movie is not up to my standards, it will give me license to mock you mercilessly for the rest of you adult life. "

"I fully understand and accept this mission" he says as he marching out of her dorm.

"I'll be back at one "he yells over his shoulder. She smiles into her remaining cup of coffee This is going to be a good day she says to the empty room before her.

One

Knock, Knock

Rory runs to the door swinging it open, happy to see Finn gracing the doorway he leans down and kisses her as he walks by .

"I see you got plenty of food" he says as he notices the boxes of all shapes and sizes on the coffee table.

"I got Pizza , Chinese , and Indian just incase your feeling adventurous. "

"And it looks like all the candy and sweets you could ever want!"

"Yes, that's exactly the purpose. Now it's time to decide you fate"

"Ah! The movie lets put it in and see" he says as he pops it in the DVD player.

She curls up in his arms as the movie starts. She whips around "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory! I love this movie!" turning around in his arms to kiss him it quickly turns passionate as she straddles his lap and few minutes later there both horizontal as he presses her into the couch , with his hand making it's way up her shirt.

Some Time Later"

There both curled up in each others arms' watching the rest of the movie or rather rewatching since not much attetinon was paid the first time. She looks up at him thinking "This will do. This will do just fine."

THE END


End file.
